narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992
Bilder schießen So hier können dann die anfragen mit für bilder hin, aber einen wunsch hätte ich da noch, könntet ihr dazu immernoh die nr der folge nennen, das ersparrt mir ne menge suche^^Ernie1992 13:56, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) *Machst du das hier, wenn du daran vorbeikomst ohne Schrift? Ninjason 20:28, 5. Mär. 2010 (UTC) *Machst du mir ein Upload vom Anime-Äquivalent des Kapitel 89, Seite 13, bitte? Das müsste Folge 51 sein. Ninjason 15:02, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) *Und bitte noch eines von Jiraias Schriftrolle, die er Gerotora vor Pain gibt. Ninjason 15:39, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC)**Die Schriftrolle ist im Manga 370 auf Seite 08-09 perfekt zu sehen. Kannst du das bitte in HQ schießen? Ach quatsch, schau mal, da haben wir doch schon ein gutes Bild: hier. ..::Aeris::.. 14:11, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) *Könntest du noch ein Bild von dem erwachsenen Hiruko schießen, und das als "Bild2" in seinen Steckbrief packen? ..::Aeris::.. 10:34, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja, vielleicht bei seinem Tod, obwohl ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass er da ziemlich panne aussah. Vielleicht gibts ja auch ein gutes bei der Szene, wo er Kakashi im Wald trifft, oder so. ..::Aeris::.. 10:39, 24. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Kannst du die Bilder, die ich heute gemacht habe, erstezen? Sind alle aus Folge 111. Ninjason 11:16, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) *Kannst du dieses Bild von Kakashis Rasengan erneuern? Das ist bei dem Training mit Naruto und Yamato, aber ich weiß nicht genau, ob vor oder nach dem Sora-Teil. Bitte ganz dringend das hier austauschen. Ninjason 13:46, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kannst du mir dieses Bild per ICQ in voller Quali zuschicken, bitte? Ich weiß aber leider gar nicht, aus welcher Folge du das genommen hast. Ninjason 12:15, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ---- *Da du dich ja um die Bilder zu kümmern scheinst wollte ich dich fragen ob du mir ein paar Bilder geben könntest. Ich will versuchen den Artikel über Utakata (Jinuchuuriki) ein bisschen aufzubauen. Dafür bräuchte ich ein paar Bilder. # wo er in seiner Kirigakure Uniform mit seinem Meister drauf ist # wo er zum ersten Mal auf Hotaru trifft # wo er auf die Pain-Körper trifft. Wäre nett wenn du mir die geben könntest. Achja ich werd noch 2 neue Profilbilder als Auswahl für das erste Profilbild von ihm in seiner Diskussion tun damit man sich entscheiden kann welches besser ist da mir das aktuelle irgendwie nicht gefällt.--Icis Leibgarde 13:12, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für die Hilfe kannst dir die fertige Arbeit hier an sehen: Utakata (Jinchuuriki) Wenn du selbst noch ein paar Bilder hinzufügen willst, kannst du es ruhig machen.--Icis Leibgarde 16:20, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- hier: http://forums.narutofan.com/showthread.php?t=527462 ...weiter unten spoiler aufdecken. Johnny/ジョニ一 22:15, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ich weiß nicht :/ könnte gut sein, denn das dritte kanji bedeutet "neu", aber da muss man schon einen japaner fragen ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 13:09, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) was wird im jap. mit übersetzt? die kanji sind doch schon auf japanisch :/ Johnny/ジョニ一 13:14, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :achso... "und" heißt auf jap. "to" - "と" ...aber bei einem namen in kanji kann/sogar soll das "und" wegbleiben - der sinn geht dadurch nicht verloren. die pure kanji version ist somit die richtige und der sinn ist auch richtig zu verstehen ohne "und" dabei. ist das ein name? von dir oder was? ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 13:22, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::heißt dieser char saigo shinsei? ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 14:01, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) hätte gern deine meinung zu "noch eine jutsuart?": Diskussion:Die Jutsuarten Johnny/ジョニ一 17:55, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :du meinst manga? nein, die raws lade ich nach wie vor auf rawdistro.net runter. wieso? brauchst du was bestimmtes? ich kenn noch ne seite wo es viele RAW sammelbänder gibt. Johnny/ジョニ一 14:02, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::503 raw erscheint frühestens auf rawdistro. bis dahin weiß ich nicht wo man die raws von 503 überhaupt kriegen kann :/ Johnny/ジョニ一 14:21, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::ja, scheint so :/ Johnny/ジョニ一 15:37, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::weiß nicht, bleach 413 war schon längst da. Johnny/ジョニ一 16:10, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::503 ist endlich auf rawdistro drauf. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:23, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ---- Frage: Ich habe bei Die Jikuukan Ninjutsu in der Übersicht bei Tobis Entmaterialisierungsjutsu diese .gif-Datei eingefügt, aber sie ist nicht animiert. wie kann man das animieren?? Wenn du willst kannst du es gleich ändern.MFG --Sasori17 07:48, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich habs mir jetzt angesehen: ich hatte in der Zeile |150px stehen gelassen, daher hat es bei mir nur das Bild angezeigt. Das hatte ich gemeint. Danke fürs ändern.--Sasori17 11:07, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) gantz 322 eng. is out here: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=CD6LBDZR ...naja, in mehr oder weniger guten quali :/ aber akzeptabel. Johnny/ジョニ一 17:46, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ---- Hi Ernie, was hälst du von diesem Bild für Das Rin'negan: 200px Okay, mach ich.--Sasori17 12:56, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ---- gantz 323 eng ist raus: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=HEU2RAOQ Johnny/ジョニー 06:50, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ja, hab ich. bin grad beim ersetzen der bilder. Johnny/ジョニー 13:21, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :wegen der 150px schritten. hast du ja selbst mal gesagt, dass die bilder in der 150px größe hochgeladen werden sollen. ergo, 150, 300, 450, 600, 750 etc. Johnny/ジョニー 14:56, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::ja, aber bei den von dir hochgeladenen bildern versuche ich noch einen breiteren winkel zu kriegen und besser zentriert das bild zurecht zu schneiden. Johnny/ジョニー 15:07, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ---- Hi Ernie, ich hab hier ein Google-Bild drin und Jonny meint, ich soll dich fragen, ob du da bitte ein anderes Bild suchen könntest, damit da kein Google-Bild drin ist.--Sasori17 12:22, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ---- Hi, ich wollte mal fragen, ob du mir 2 Bilder besorgen könntest, und zwar 1. ein Bild von Haku, wenn er Naruto im Wald begegnet (Staffel 1, Folge 12, das bräuchte ich für den Veränderung-Teil, man sollte also möglichst den ganzen Körper sehen...) und 2. eins von seinem ganzen Körper mit Maske, da das jetztige ein bisschen unscharf ist (dass wäre für die Infobox und den Veränderung-Teil). Schau einfach mal ob du da was machen kannst, wäre ziemlich cool. Danke und Gruß --DasallmächtigeJ 01:18, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) An den AdM denken, bitte, wir sind schon drüber mit der Zeit. Ninjason 21:21, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ein lob bekommt man ja selten und muss schon sagen die chara-bilder sehen alle echt gut aus, macht einige artikel etwas besser. 1000words gantz 324 ist draußen. Hier: http://spoilers.akiba-team.com/index.php?topic=9.0 kann mans downloaden. Johnny/ジョニー 16:20, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ---- Hi, Ernie, kannst du mir bitte helfen für dieses Jutsu ein Bild zu finden? Man sieht nur kurz eine große, grüne Zeichnung am Boden.Danke im Voraus.--Sasori17 11:43, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hab schon ein Bild, trotzdem danke.--Sasori17 14:10, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ein großartiges Kapitel - Das beste seit langem. Die "Strohutbande" hat mich so zum Lachen gebracht - an so ne Nachmacher hab ich schon 1000 mal gedacht. Freu mich drauf, wenn Ruffy sie plattmacht, aber hätts auch cool gefunden, wenn Lysop die weggefegt hätte. Ninjason 21:38, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ---- Hi, Ernie, kannst du mir bitte für hier und hier andere Bilder besorgen, da die jetzigen von Google sind? Danke im Voraus!Sasori17 13:07, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Keks Hi, ich bräuchte ein Bild von Episode 101. Du machst die HD-Bilder ja erst ab 130, aber ich brauch einfach nur ein irgendein Bild, muss nicht zwangsläufig HD sein. Und zwar beschwört Kakashi in der Folge doch einen Nin-Ken namens Keks, von dem wollte ich einen Artikel machen und ihn in die Liste der Nin-Ken und Beschwörungen eintragen und da brauch ich ein Bild. Sag mir bitte einfach mal bescheid ob das überhaupt geht und wenns geht wie lange du dafür brauchst. Dankeschön! --DasallmächtigeJ 14:21, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Achso, der hat nen anderen Namen, kein Wunder, dass ich den nirgends gefunden habe. Trotzdem Danke!--DasallmächtigeJ 17:52, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Absolut geil! Ninjason 19:56, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe mal bei Ninjason etwas zweck OP geschrieben, ne Idee einen Blog zu führen ähnlich wie Ramen-Chan, lediglich das es um OP geht. Verbunden mit vielen Problemen insgesamt. Würde gern deine Meinung ebenfalls dazu hören, da du auch großer Fan davon bist und ich dich auch gern irgendwie mit einspannen würde, wenn möglich. ;) Einfach Senf dazu geben, wär nice. Sum2k3 20:04, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ---- zu deiner anfrage auf ramen-chan wegen der farbe des gedou mazou aus 512... ich würde dir natürlich ganz einfach diese empfehlen. grund: nun, es IST das gleiche ding... in 512 sagt kabuto "das ist ja... gedou mazou". "heretical demon statue" ist einfach nur die englische übersetzung von gedou mazou. und nagatos jutsu beschreibt es ja auch... kuchiyose: (also beschwörung) gedou mazou (von gedou mazou). ich glaube, bin jetzt sogar davon überzeugt, dass Fuuinzou auch genau dieses gedou mazou ist, nur für das extrahieren der bijuu wurde es nie komplett beschworen. und es muss ja sein, da drin ist ja das ganze bijuu-chakra, und aus der hat tobi auch die zetsus gemacht - passt alles. Johnny/ジョニー 23:45, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Also im Artikel steht beim Treffen der Kage, dass es Arm, Schulter und Auge seien, danach hab ich mich gerichtet. Ich müsste zwar nochmal nachschauen, aber ich glaube Ao sagt iwas von wegen "his right eye and arm show the chakra charakteristic for Shisui" oder so ähnlich...--DasallmächtigeJ 14:33, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das ist schon richtig, aber das muss nicht heißen, dass der Arm im gehört. Es kann ja durchaus sein, dass der Arm und die Schulter von Shisui sind und in diesen Arm die Gene von Hashirama eingepflanzt wurden, wahrscheinlich sogar sein ganzes Gesicht. Dieser Arm samt Gesicht wurde dann Danzou implantiert. Das hab ich zumindest aus dem Text herausgelesen, obwohl der da natürlich nicht eindeutig ist. Worauf ich hinaus will ist aber, dass Arm, Gesicht und Danzou nicht zwangsläufig zusammengehören müssen. Am besten ist wir fragen Johnny mal, was das Original zu dem Thema sagt, der muss es ja wissen. --DasallmächtigeJ 17:15, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Also ich hab mich jetzt mit Johnny kutz geschlossen und er meint auch, dass der gesamte Arm zu Shisui gehört. Laut Johnny kann es sein, dass er nur so die Unmenge an Sharingan im Zaum halten kann. Daraus könnte man jetzt schließen das er das Gesicht fürs Mokuton braucht, aber das wäre Spekulation. Halten wir einfach fest, dass der gesamte Arm Shisui gehört hat. Wenn du mir das OK gibtd, änder ich die Seiten um die es geht wieder ab. --DasallmächtigeJ 18:50, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hi Ernie1992 wollte mal fragen ob du auch Gif Dateien, also diese kleinen Animationen machen kannst. Wenn ja, dann könntest du bitte von Folge 130 die Stelle machen, wo Konan mit Pain redet und dann mit ihrem Papier einen Papierflieger macht? Zeit: ca. 08:55 - 08:59.°Aizen° 19:34, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ---- also ich würde sagen, dass tobi es wie bei den übersetzungen von sleepyfans sagte... dass nagato der dritte rikudou war. denn in den raws steht: du bist der dritte mann der/von den rikudous (gewesen). Johnny/ジョニー 15:51, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :ja, diese stelle ist sehr fragwürdig, denn man kann sie auf zwei arten übersetzen (so wie der fall eingetreten ist). man kann es auch als "du bist der dritte mann der sechs pfade" übersetzen, denn in den raws stand nur "...no rikudou" und nicht "rikudou sennin"! deshalb spaltet diese stelle die gemüter. da bracht man schon einen japaner, der es genau sagen kann oder kishimoto hat es mit absicht so zweideutig formuliert :/ Johnny/ジョニー 15:59, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) hi willst du in einen naruto clan wenn du Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 hast kannst du mitglied werden hier die link http://dark-blade-rinnen-clan.xobor.de/ Es ist doch nicht normal bzw. relativ, wenn man eine Insel tragen kann, wenn dann könntest du auch nur das mit dem sennin moodo wegmachen, das hab ich nur so gemacht.°Aizen° 20:54, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) oh, stimmt ich hab noch gar nicht daran gedacht gehabt, dass er die Schildkröte einfach zum Fliegen gebracht haben könnte. Trotzdem kann sich eine Schildkröte in der Luft nicht von selbst bewegen. Deshalb hat oonoki ihn doch irgendwie vorangetrieben, wöfür er ja auch unheimlich viel Kraft bräuchte.°Aizen° 21:27, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ---- ernie... du hast ja das bild von chuukichi im film hochgeladen. kannst du mal schauen ob von dem iwa-nin dort im film ein bild machen kannst? könnte ja sein, dass der iwa-nin im film auch einer der edo tensei-typen ist - der eine iwa-nin, der mi zabuza und haku spricht. Johnny/ジョニー 21:26, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC)